hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypercane Dorian (Alternate Timeline)
Disclaimer: THIS ISN'T BASED ON THE REAL LIFE CONTERPART Hypercane Dorian '''(Originally '''Hurricane Dorian From 2019 to Early 2027 Until Category 6 Was Added ) It Was Also Called "The Storm Of The Century" (Not To be Confused With March 1993 Blizzard)' '''Was the most intense Tropical Cyclone ever recorded until 2041, it was The Fourth Named Storm, Second Hurricane And Also The Second Major Hurricane, and First Of Three Category 5 And The Only Category 6 Hurricane (The First Since Hypercane Allen Of 1980) Of The 2019 Season.Hurricane Dorian Originated From A Tropical Wave That Formed Off The Coast Of Africa. On August 17th Tropical Storm Dorian With Winds Of 60 Mph And A Pressure of 998 MB Pass South Form The Cape Verde Islands. Tropical Storm Dorian Became Hurricane Dorian On August 19th With Winds Of 85 Mph And A Pressure Of 989 MB. On August 21st Hurricane Dorian Encountered Extremely Warm Waters (94 F) And It Quickly Intensified From A Category 1 Hurricane To A Catastrophic Category 5 Hurricane Within A Day The Pressure Dropped From 982 MB TO 900 MB In 24 Hours. On August 22nd Hurricane Dorian Slowly Strengthen When It Passed West Of The Warm Waters. On The Night Of August 22nd The Winds Of This Hurricane Were 190 Mph Which It Was Classified As A Category 6 (Originally A Intense Category 5) Beating Hurricane Allen Of 1980 And The Pressure Was 896 MB. On August 23rd Hurricane Dorian Passed North Of Most The Caribbean Islands But Governments Of Islands Still Kept A Close Watch Of It. On August 25th Models Has Hurricane Dorian Striking Florida To Virginia And Later That Day Hurricane Dorian Encountered More Extremely Warm Waters And Rapid Intensification Happend Again Bringing the Pressure Down To 885 MB Beating The Record Or At least Tieing The Record Of Hurricane Wilma That Occurred 13 Years And 10 Months Before It. By The Morning Of August 26th Hurricane Hunters Found A Pressure Of 874 MB Just 2MB Below Hurricane Patricia In 2015, And Winds Of 205 Mph While It Was Passing By The Bahamas. Later That Day States Of Emergencies Were Issued In Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, And Delaware, And Maryland And More Than 5 Million Evacuated. On August 27th Early In The Morning Dorian Maintained the Category 6 Hurricane Status and Peak That Day, The Rainbands of Storm Was Around 700 Miles Rain Was As Far West As Columbus, Pittsburgh,Cleveland And Detroit And Toronto. On The Night of August 27th Hypercane Dorian Encountered High Wind Shear Which Brought it down to a 175 Mph Category 5 Hurricane.On The Afternoon Of August 28th Hurricane Dorian Made Landfall About 50 Miles Northeast Of Charleston, South Carolina As A 165 Mph Hurricane. The Carolinas And Virginia Were Affected Badly, Georgia, Maryland, And Delaware Slightly Less. The Cities It Affected On August 28th Was Atlanta,Savannah,Charleston,Wilmington (NC) , Raleigh,Charlotte,Richmond,Norfolk,Virginia Beach. On August 29th The Storm Was A Tropical Storm But It Still Wreck Havoc In The Northeast. The Cities That Were Affected On August 29th Were Washington DC, Baltimore, Wilmington (DE), Philadelphia, Trenton, New York City, Boston (Night). Early On August 30th The Remnants Of Dorian Left The US And Later That Day Halifax And The Rest Of Nova Scotia Has Effects Of This Storm. On September 6th Ex-Dorian (Post Tropical Cyclone Dorian Also Known As Windstorm Dorian) Affected Western Europe (United Kingdom,Ireland,France, Portugal,Spain). In December 2019 The Damages And Amount Of People Who Lost Their Lives In Storm Were Concluded. The Damages Were $200 Billion Dollars Because Of The Flooding From The Hurricane This Smashes The Old Records From Both Hurricane Katrina Which Occurred 14 Years Before And Hurricane Harvey Which Occurred 2 Years Before. The Causalities Were 117. On April 15th, 2020 Dorian Was Retired And Replaced With ''Davis In 2025 Due The Damages And The Causalities And The Extreme Intensity. On April 9th, 2020 Post-Analysis Of The 2019 Season Was Released And The New Max Winds Were 225 Mph (Sustained Winds) (Gust where as high as 270 Mph) The Highest In Any Tropical Cyclone And The Pressure Was 860MB The Lowest Ever Recorded.Hurricane Dorian Was Also One Of The Earliest Category 5 Hurricanes On Record And Also It Was The First Category 6 Hurricane Since Allen Of 1980 Until Cat 6 Was Added In 2027. In July 2020 Discussions NOAA And The WMO And Other Weather Agencies Were Think To Add A Category 6 On There Due To The Storms Extreme Intensity. Also They Announced At The Meeting That These Types Of Storms Will Be More Common In The Latter Half Of The 21st Century Because Of Climate Change. In 2022 Discussions Were Still Going Around About Adding A Category 6 to the Saffir-Simpson Scale. On Sunday August 1st, 2027 Category 6 Was Added And Countless Hurricanes,Typhoons,And Cyclones Were Upgraded With Winds 190 Mph Or Above (160 Mph (10-min)) For an Example Tip, Allen, Patricia,and Haiyan. These Storms Were Called Hypercanes In The Western Hemisphere And They Were Called Hyper Typhoons In The Western Pacific And Super Cyclones In The Southern Hemisphere And North Indian Ocean. In 2028 Scientist Said Even With Global Warming That These Types Of Storms Happen Every 400 Years On Average But They Will Be More Common Due To Extreme Global Warming. On August 31st, 2041 Hypercane Idalia and Hypercane Jace on September 2nd, 2041 beat Hypercane Dorian by 26 MBs. See Also *Hurricane Florence (2018) A Category 4 Hurricane that made landfall in North Carolina in September 2018 as a Category 1 Hurricane. *Hurricane Dorian (Real Life) Even though i made this season before the real life counterpart is very similar to Hypercane Dorian just weaker and it took a more southern track. *Hurricane Wilma (2005) The Previous Lowest Pressure Holder in the Atlantic, Still Classified as a Category 5 hurricane because the winds are below 190 Mph. *Hypercane Patricia (2015) The Previous Lowest Pressure Holder in the Western Hemisphere, Also now classified as a Category 6 Hypercane that occurred in October 2015. *Hyper Typhoon Tip (1979) The Previous Lowest Pressure Holder Worldwide and a it's Classified as a Category 6 Hyper Typhoon as of 2027, that occurred in October 1979. *Hypercane Allen (1980) was a Category 5 Hurricane but was upgraded to a Category 6 Hurricane that occurred in August 1980, Also its the Previous Highest Winds Holder in the Atlantic. *Hyper Typhoon Haiyan (2013) A Hyper Typhoon that's now classified as a Category 6 Hyper Typhoon that affected The Philippines in November 2013. Category:Category 6 hurricane *Hurricane Hugo (1989) A Category 5 Hurricane that made landfall in South Carolina in September 1989 as a Category 4. *Hurricane Harvey (2017) A Category 4 Hurricane that made landfall in Texas in August 2017, Also its the Previous Costliest Hurricane Holder along with Katrina *Hurricane Katrina (2005) A Category 5 Hurricane that made landfall in Louisiana in August 2005 as a Category 3, Also its the Previous Costliest Hurricane Holder along with Harvey *Hurricane Michael (2018) A Hurricane that occurred a year before and made landfall as a Category 5 *Hurricane Andrew (1992) A Hurricane that made landfall in the United States as a Category 5 in August 1992 Category:Hypercanes Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season